


you say you want passion

by adequater



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/adequater
Summary: In this episode of who will eventually win Renjun's heart, we have contestants Mark Lee, Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck, Na Jaemin, Zhong Chenle, and Park Jisung. -- Birthday edition.Or alternatively, the boys compete with one another to see who's going to give a better gift to Renjun. Sort of.





	you say you want passion

**Author's Note:**

> a random wip for injun's birthday. happy birthday my lovely sunshine. you have a special place in my heart.
> 
> i really wanted to write for renjun's birthday but i really didn't know what to write and didn't want to pick a specific pairing, so i was planning to not to. but then my lovely, lovely, tlist syira tweeted smth about them like competing to see who can give the most expensive gift to renjun! so yeah!! hahaha here i am. i did stray away from that idea a little.
> 
> i wrote this really quick so if it sucks i am..sorry? like i know this is unrealistic af but this is for my own indulgence anyways??? so hahah
> 
> happy reading! happy birthday once again, injunie <3
> 
> warning: unbeta'ed, as per usual. and just. bad writing.

1.

 

Jaemin is the one who started it. Because of _course,_ it was him. Jaemin has this need to be the most, well, exceptional, in some things. Remember the hoverboard? They were all proud of just being able to move _and_ dance on that thing without falling, but Jaemin had to take one step further, and does a fucking handstand on a moving hoverboard, which was, well, cool, Renjun supposes. Renjun did get amazed when Jaemin did it for the first time in their practice room, but Renjun _still_ can’t decide if he should applaud Jaemin for the valiant and fearless trick he learned, or just, well, roll his eyes at the stupid and ambitious trick.

 

(Jaemin whined that _of course_ Renjun should clap at him! _Not anyone can do it!_ But then two days later, out of pure boredom, Jisung and Chenle practiced the move, and Jaemin got all sulky).

 

This is kind of the same thing like the hoverboard.

 

It’s not over ambitious, just a nice gesture, Renjun supposes, but it’s, like, two months before his birthday, so Renjun blinks at Jaemin.

 

“Birthday gift?” Renjun squeaks out. Jaemin marched in his and and Jeno’s room just now, and Renjun, too used with the barging in in their dorms barely bat an eye, eyes still on his shitty laptop, focusing on the movie he’s currently watching. Jeno was actually watching with him. But he gave up since Renjun didn’t want to put on subtitles for the Chinese movie, so he’s now on his own bed, his phone in his hand, and peering over curiously at the commotion in Renjun’s bed.

 

Jaemin nods, blinking innocently, his outstretched hand right in front of Renjun’s face. Renjun can make out _Daniel Wellington,_ and the now famous backwards _D_ and _W_ sign. Renjun has seen this brand around, but has never really taken an interest in it. Renjun knows that their stylists love to don Jaemin in this brand, though.

 

“Birthday gift,” Jaemin agrees, and he sits down on Renjun’s bed, so Renjun moves a little to make some space for Jaemin, and pausing the movie. Renjun takes it from Jaemin’s hand cautiously, and Jaemin exhales, narrowing his eyes at Renjun. “It’s a birthday gift, Injun, not a bomb.”  


Renjun flushes a little at the jab, but he rolls his eyes at Jaemin, and peers inside the bag. There’s one slightly bigger box, and another smaller one, and Renjun looks at Jaemin in shock. “Both of them are for me?”

 

Jaemin grins at Renjun, and takes the smaller box, opening it, and inside there’s a silver cuff, with the brand’s name embedded on it. Jaemin takes out the cuff, and put it on him. “This is mine!”  


Renjun lets out an incredulous laugh at that, and punches Jaemin’s shoulder, making him stumble a little, and Jaemin laughs along with him. Renjun can see from the corner of his eyes that Jeno is standing up, walking over to Renjun’s bed. Renjun takes out the bigger box, and inside, there’s a watch and the same exact cuff as Jaemin’s.

 

“Holy shit,” Jeno says, whistling lowly, Renjun looks up from the box, and sees that Jeno is looking at Jaemin with an impressed look. Jeno takes the box from Renjun’s hands, without even asking, but Renjun is _also_ too used to this, so Renjun lets him gape for a while, before Jeno returns the box to Renjun. “How much did it cost you, dude?”

 

Jaemin only shrugs at that, and Renjun chuckles again, draping his arm over Jaemin’s shoulders and squeezing him a little. “Thanks.” Renjun narrows his eyes a little to Jaemin, a teasing smile on his face, and Jaemin stares back, colouring a little. “I don’t know why you bought for yourself when it’s for my birthday, though.” Renjun continues jokingly.

 

Jaemin freezes a little, and Renjun looks up to Jeno to see that Jeno is also scrutinising Jaemin with a small quirk of his lips, eyes questioning the same thing.

 

“T-that’s--” Jaemin scoffs, shaking his shoulders slightly so that the arm Renjun has over his shoulders drop. “I was planning to buy it for myself! But then I remember your birthday is soon, so I bought it, too.” Jaemin shrugs again awkwardly, scratches his neck, and looks at Renjun hopefully. “Do you like it?”

 

Renjun is just about to answer, when Jeno cuts him off with another unnecessary jab. “Injun’s birthday is in two months,” Jeno laughs out, and Jaemin gives Jeno a look, so Jeno only shrugs in defeat, a small amused smile still on his face.

 

“It’s in, like, a month and half,” Jaemin responds halfheartedly, and Renjun grins at that. Jaemin turns to look at Renjun again, grinning, eyes still the same as before, bright, and hopeful. “So?”

 

“Of course!” Renjun says cheerily, and to prove his point further, Renjun puts on both the watch and the cuff. The cuff is slightly bigger, but Renjun saw earlier that Jaemin’s own cuff fell down his wrist a little, so Renjun guesses that it’s how supposed to be since they do have small wrist. The watch fits perfectly since it’s the adjustable type. Renjun nudges Jaemin a little with his elbow. “Thank youuu! I’ll give you something for your birthday for sure.”

 

Jaemin shrugs at that demurely, and leans back on Renjun’s bed, a small smile on his face.

  
  


2.

 

The first thing Donghyuck says to Renjun is: “You and Jaemin have a couple bracelet?”

 

Renjun, still in a haze of sleep and just not in the mood to even _talk,_ takes a moment to process the words. The words hazy, and not making any sense in his sleep deprived brain. Donghyuck was at a 127 schedule yesterday, now that Renjun remembers, so he stayed at the 127 dorms, and _obviously_ didn’t get the time to look and _wow_ over Renjun’s gift like the others did yesterday.

 

Renjun blinks, and drinks his water. Donghyuck watches everything with an impatient eye, eyes following each and every one of Renjun’s movement. Renjun then puts the bottle on the floor of their vocal practice room, stretching a little, deciding, then sitting down on a chair. “Yep.” Renjun blinks. “It’s a cuff.”  


Donghyuck ignores the correction, sitting next to Renjun hurriedly. _“Why?”_ Donghyuck asks incredulously, and Renjun takes out his phone, scrolling through the texts he didn’t bother to reply this morning since the manager rushed him and Chenle to get ready for vocal practice. Renjun only stared bitterly at Jeno being given the chance to sleep in.

 

Renjun shrugs. “He said it’s for my birthday present.” Renjun looks at Donghyuck just in time for Renjun to see him mocking Renjun saying the words _birthday present._ “What’s your problem?” Renjun laughs out, taking the mocking goodnaturedly.

 

Donghyuck heats up a little at getting called out, and Chenle who had been silently listening while sitting next to Donghhyuck, reached for a high five with Donghyuck, which Donghyuck readily gave with a raise of an eyebrow, confused. “I think hyung’s jealous.”

 

“Jealous?” Donghyuck sputters, and Chenle laughs at the look on his face.

 

Renjun coos a little, pocketing his phone after deciding that this conversation is definitely more interesting than the texts he received. “Jealous of what? Ask Jaemin to buy a bracelet for your birthday, too, then.”

 

“Wait, you asked Jaemin to give it to you?” Donghyuck inquires, puzzled.

 

Renjun scoffs. “Of course not.”

 

Donghyuck still looks puzzled, but he continues heatedly. “I’m not jealous of _that,”_ Donghyuck says indignantly, but Renjun sees his eyes drop down to the cuff, which elicits a laugh out of Chenle and Renjun. They both high fived each other, Renjun leaning over Donghyuck to do so, and Donghyuck takes that as a chance to pinch Renjun. “I’m not! I just think it’s a stupid excuse to say that it’s a _birthday_ gift.”

 

Renjun laughs. “What’s so wrong about it? My birthday is in, like, two months.” Renjun then remembers Jaemin’s words from yesterday. “A month and a half, in fact!”

 

Donghyuck is just about to argue back, but then their vocal teacher shows up right at that moment, so the conversation comes to a halt. Donghyuck gives Renjun another look which Renjun can’t quite decipher, so Renjun ignores it.

 

-

 

It’s three weeks later, and Renjun is in the kitchen, rummaging through their fridge, and when he closes the top fridge, Renjun is greeted by the sight of Donghyuck with a proud smile on his face.

 

“You fucking scared me!” Renjun yelps, putting his arms over his chest, and Donghyuck shrugs. When Renjun finally calms down, Renjun notices that his hands are behind his back, obviously hiding something since being discreet has never really been a forte of Donghyuck, so Renjun raises an eyebrow at Donghyuck. “What now?”

 

It’s not like Donghyuck has done this countless times for Renjun to act like this. Donghyuck doesn’t just show up sneakily to Renjun, and hides things behind his back but it’s his facial expressions. Donghyuck has been giving him these creepy, and _I know something you don’t_ face, much like his face now, and it infuriates Renjun to no end.

 

“Your gift!” Donghyuck cheers happily, and he finally reveals his gift. It’s in a small little paper bag, with green polka dots all over it. Renjun takes it with a small flustered breath of laugh, looking at Donghyuck, then darting to the counter, not knowing what to say at the sudden surprise.

 

Renjun’s mind chooses to say stupidly: “My birthday is in a month.”

 

“Damn right it is!” Donghyuck agrees, and Renjun chuckles. “Open it!”

 

Renjun does. Inside is a pencil set from Caran D'ache, a brand Renjun knows, but has never bought from because of their ridiculously expensive price, along with a journal which Renjun guesses is for him to draw in. Renjun blinks, looking at Donghyuck. “Wow,” Renjun first says awkwardly, too taken aback that he doesn’t know what to say. “Thank you. But you really didn’t have to.”

 

“Yeah, but you said colour pencils are hard to draw with,” Donghyuck replies easily, like it’s a given and obvious thing that he doesn’t have to explain itself. Renjun feels a flush of shame spreading through his veins. Renjun remembers saying that to Donghyuck some time last year when Donghyuck asked if Renjun has been using the colour pencils Donghyuck bought for him well. When Renjun replied like that, he didn’t exactly expect _this._

 

“I’m sorry!” Renjun squeaks out apologetically. His eyes are looking at Donghyuck in regrets. “I didn’t mean it like that! I wasn’t asking for another one--like, I sounded rude, I know--but--”  


“Injun,” Donghyuck laughs out, and he pats Renjun’s back slightly. “Don’t be stupid.” Renjun gives him a look, and Donghyuck only shrugs, before continuing. “I want to give it to you because I want to not because you hated my gift last year.”

 

“I didn’t hate it!” Renjun says indignantly, eyebrows furrowed a little at the accusation, and Donghyuck chuckles, which means that that was the exact reaction he wanted from Renjun, so Renjun rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Thank you, though. This is so expensive. I’ll use it well.”

 

Donghyuck nods, and makes a move to go to his room, but then he hollers with a mischievous smile when he’s already far enough from Renjun. “That’s what you said last year!”

 

“Donghyuck!” Renjun exclaims, running towards him, and Donghyuck only lets out a boisterous laugh, running quickly to his room.

  
  


3.

 

It’s a thing now perhaps. To give Renjun gifts.

 

It’s not like it _hasn’t_ been a thing for the past years. They’ve always given each other gifts for birthdays before. It’s more of a small gesture, and Renjun is sure that this year, he would also give the others birthday gifts. Renjun has already given Jisung his gift, so that’s that. But Renjun kind of has a tingling sense that this is on another level. Like, like it’s a _race._ Renjun can’t quite place whether or not those feelings are self-absorbed, and based on his own speculations (he has seen the members laugh into their phones, and saying something to the other along the lines of _that sucks, dude_ , and saying inside jokes that Renjun absolutely does _not_ fucking know), or it’s truly happening silently between other members.

 

It’s kind of stupid if it is, competing about _gifts,_ out of all things, but since Renjun is on the receiving end, Renjun can’t exactly complain about it.

 

It’s a around two weeks before his birthday now, and they’re in the midst of their comeback, preparing and minor polishings here and there, so most of Renjun’s days are spent in the company. Jisung is next to him. Renjun is sitting on the floor of their practice room, leaning against the wall of their practice room, tired and catching breaths after practicing their choreography, and the others have wandered out since they’re on a small break. Only Renjun and Jisung chose to stay. Jisung is now tampering with the music, his phone already connected to the speaker, with the cord that is _always_ hanging from his phone.

 

Renjun says into the silence. “Are you guys having a competition, or something?”  


Jisung pauses, scrolling through his music gallery, glancing at Renjun, and Renjun stares back. It’s Jisung, so even if Renjun is wrong on this, Renjun can never get embarrassed when it comes to Jisung.

 

“What do you mean, hyung?” Jisung queries, and he returns to his phone, scrolling again, seemingly to not care.

 

Okay. So maybe Renjun is wrong about not being embarrassed in front of Jisung. Because he kind of is right now. Embarrassed because of such a self-absorbed question, but since the question is already out there, Renjun asks again, just because he thinks if he dies at this exact moment, he doesn’t exactly want to still be pondering about whether or not they’re competing about what to get for Renjun for his birthday in his grave.

 

“About,” Renjun starts, and Jisung looks back at Renjun, waiting for Renjun to say it. Renjun sighs, looking away from Jisung. “My birthday gift.”

 

Renjun can see from the corner of his eyes that Jisung pauses a little, thinking about Renjun’s words. Jisung then clicks his tongue, so Renjun takes that as an indication to look at Jisung again. Jisung’s eyes are bright, like an epiphany struck him,

 

“Oh, yeah,” Jisung laughs. “Yeah.” Jisung shakes his head in disbelief, snorting again, and he gives up with scrolling through his mountains of songs to find the perfect one, choosing to sit next to Renjun instead. “Hyungs even made a group to show off their gifts.” Jisung is just about to show Renjun the group, and Renjun is already leaning in, excited to see, but then Jisung pauses, quickly pocketing his phone, and he looks at Jisung, eyes wide. “Am I even supposed to be telling you this?”

 

Renjun doesn’t really care. Since Jisung didn’t really tell Renjun what his gifts from those who haven’t given him anything are. Renjun tells Jisung that, more to comfort him, but also because Renjun truly thinks so.

 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Jisung agrees. “But like. It’s not like I care if they get angry.” Renjun chuckles a little at that, and Jisung smiles sheepishly. “It’s really a game of boasting at this point, hyung.”

 

Renjun can only nod, accepting the explanation. He’s satisfied enough to know that his theory is right. Renjun leans back on the wall, closing his eyes, and basking in the quiet air. Renjun stays like that for a while, then Renjun feels someone kicking on his sprawled feet. Renjun opens his eyes to find Jisung looking down on him. Quite literally. Jisung is standing, so he’s hovering over Renjun, and his hands are outstretched.

 

“You thirsty, hyung?” Jisung asks.

 

Renjun looks at his side where his water bottle is still half full. Renjun looks back at Jisung. “Kinda.”

 

Jisung takes Renjun’s hand first, then Renjun can feel the hesitation, before Jisung intertwines their fingers together firmly,. Jisung hauls him up easily since Renjun is admittedly light, so that’s an easy task, and Jisung starts to drag him out of the room, into the hallways, right to where there’s a vending machine. Their hands are still attached as he looks at Renjun.

 

“Pick one, hyung,” Jisung says, and he gestures to the vending machine. Jisung then puts in a note inside the vending machine, and ushers Renjun again. Renjun picks the iced coffee easily, and when the can fell down with a small thunk, Jisung bends a little to take it, and since they are still attached, Renjun has to lower himself a little. Jisung hands Renjun the drink. “Birthday gift.”

 

Renjun laughs, taking the drink from Jisung’s hand, and Jisung opens the drink for him, since their fingers are still attached, and Jisung doesn’t seem like he’s letting go, so Renjun lets him hold on. “Thanks,” Renjun says, chuckling.

 

Jisung shrugs, and he inserts another note, and clicks on strawberry milk. Renjun watches, as he bends down, and Renjun follows down a little, and Jisung holds the strawberry milk to Renjun, and Renjun opens it for him. Jisung then looks at Renjun seriously as he sips on the milk. “I really mean it when I say it’s birthday gift.”

 

“I know,” Renjun says, rolling his eyes, and Renjun tugs their attached hands for them to start heading back to the practice room. “Since you’re cheap, and all,” Renjun says lightly, making sure to make eye contact with Jisung to know that he’s joking.

 

“It’s not my fault the hyungs have expensive taste when it comes to you, hyung,” Jisung counters, and Renjun laughs at that, and Jisung breathes out a laugh. They arrive at the practice room soon enough, and sees that all the other members are already inside.

 

“Why are you holding hands?” Mark hollers first, and it’s almost comical how the others’ heads simultaneously snap towards them, and their attached hands.

 

Jisung lets go first, and shrugs, sipping more on his drink. “Because I got the best gift for Renjun-hyun.” Jisung shoots Renjun a knowing look, and Renjun humours him, shrugging when the others’ eyes are on him.

 

Arguments follow soon after, and Renjun takes it as a sign to sit down and watch.

  


4.

 

“I don’t even know how you managed to make manager hyung agree to this,” Renjun mumbles to Renjun as they walk.

 

Chenle next to him bounces a little on his feet, grinning brightly at Renjun, shoulders broad, obviously proud of his own achievements. Their manager is walking behind them, and Jisung is next to Chenle. They’re all walking to this Chinese restaurant they discovered. The area is kind of secluded, but the place was introduced to them by other Chinese trainees since the restaurant actually serves real Chinese food, and not the Korean rendition of Chinese food.

 

“He did it by saying he’ll pay,” Jisung pipes up, and their manager gives a laugh. Chenle shrugs, and bumps into Jisung a little, and Jisung stumbles a little against the sidewalk, and Renjun laughs.

 

“Money buys, Jisung!” Chenle slings his arms around both Jisung and Renjun, still grinning brightly, obviously still happy since the restaurant is quite a few blocks from the company. “It’s a birthday treat, hyung! Eat as much as you want.”

 

“Birthday treat?” Renjun asks, and he then peers over to Jisung, smiling mischievously. “Why is Jisung coming, then?”

 

Renjun knows why, of course. They all know. The other members went for sushi for the gazillion times now for dinner, and since Mark said he’s treating (again), the others all followed. Chenle then raised the idea of going to the Chinese restaurant since he has been craving for Chinese food, and since their manager is weak for Chenle, their manager readily agreed. Renjun just followed along because Chenle dragged him before he has a say, and Renjun didn’t exactly have a preference, and Jisung said he was sick of eating sushi for the past three days.

 

They arrive at the restaurant shortly after, and after getting served, they immediately ordered an obscene amount of food. Renjun didn’t feel too bad, since it’s mostly Chenle spewing those orders. The restaurant is kind of nice, now that Renjun has taken it in. he has only been here once before, with Kun, Winwin, and Jaemin, but that was months ago, so Renjun had long forgotten just how nice this restaurant is. Since it’s so secluded, there are minimal customers, and it’s quaint and little, maybe a little bit like home.

 

“To be fair,” Chenle begins, snapping Renjun out of his reverie. “I don’t think you should pick _me_ as the worst birthday present, hyung! Jisung gave you a canned drink. Not even a real drink Canned!”

 

Renjun laughs, playing with his chopsticks. “That bet is still going on?”

 

“Yeah!” Jisung interjects, leaning forward a little bit heatedly. “They’re taking this so seriously! Seriously! Pick the one you truly like the most, hyung.” Jisung fakes an innocent smile, and blinks at Renjun rapidly. “You liked the canned drink, right?”

 

Chenle pokes Jisung’s side for that, and Jisung yelps, which elicits a laugh out of Renjun. “I can’t believe it’s still going on. My birthday is in, like, two weeks.”

 

Chenle clicks his tongue, snapping his fingers. “Exactly! Which is why the competition is getting stronger.”  


Renjun and Jisung share a look, and Jisung deadpans. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

Chenle shrugs, too lazy to explain, and he lights up when he sees that their food is coming. Chenle turns to look at Renjun one last time. “Okay, but seriously! Pick well.”

 

When Renjun turns to look at Jisung to ask for his verdict, Jisung only shrugs, which means that Renjun _should_ pick seriously. Not that he cares right now. There’s food in front of him.

  


5.

 

Mark gives the present to Renjun in the most Mark way possible. They’re all in the living room, a movie is playing on the TV, and Renjun is honestly on the verge of napping. It’s afternoon, and they all just got back after a pretty uneventful day of practicing vocals, and since that finished early they all went back to the dorms. It started with Jaemin sprawling himself over the sofa in the living room, then Jeno follows, and then Jisung, then Renjun, and eventually Chenle.

 

Renjun’s eyes are just about to close when he hears the code of their apartment punched in. Renjun still closes his eyes, but then Renjun feels someone shaking him awake. Renjun opens his eyes to see Mark, which was expected since Renjun knows he came back from mceeing, and he’s smiling eagerly at Renjun.

 

“Injun,” Mark begins, and Renjun, a bit sluggish, blinks. Mark then hands Renjun a paper bag. It’s a huge one, and Renjun immediately recognises immediately that it’s from Apple. Renjun looks at Mark in surprise, and Mark chuckles. “It’s for you!”  
  
Renjun doesn’t know what to say, really. Getting something so expensive and _big,_ is so overwhelming. Renjun can see that the other members are also watching.

 

“You bought him a Macbook,” Jaemin says flatly. Renjun hasn’t even taken it out, but yeah, okay, Renjun suspects that, too. “I thought you said you didn’t know what to give him, hyung!”

 

“Yeah, well,” Mark shrugs, and he looks around awkwardly. “Renjun does have a shitty laptop.”  
  
Renjun scoffs a little at Mark, and takes out the Macbook from the bag. The speculations were right. It’s a Macbook, and it’s the one that Renjun read has good speakers. Renjun looks up at Mark, feeling awkward, and stupidly emotional. “Hyung…”

 

“Are you crying?” Donghyuck asks incredulously, and Donghyuck leans forward to look at Renjun’s face. “Oh my God, you’re going to.”

 

Chenle cackles at that, and Jisung lets out a little amused grin. Fine, Renjun is tearing up a little over being gifted a Macbook. So?

 

“Why are you crying?” Mark laughs, and Renjun shrugs. The tears hasn’t fall yet, but it’s almost there.

 

“It’s so,” Renjun sniffles. “Expensive.” Renjun can hear Jeno bursting into laughter now.

 

Mark cackles, too, and Renjun feels like slapping him on the back. But since Mark was the one who bought him this, Renjun refrains.

 

“It’s alright,” Mark says, and he ruffles Renjun’s hair, a bright grin on his face. “I get highest salary, anyways.”

 

Renjun rolls his eyes at that, and the others seem to follow suit. Renjun can hear boos from Donghyuck and Jaemin, and Jeno even throws a pillow at Mark which Mark skilfully avoids.

 

“I’m saying the truth!”  


“Booooooo.”

  
  


6.

 

Jeno’s gift is a gift that Renjun didn’t know he would ever need, but here he is, basking in it, the adrenaline flowing through his veins as his steps quicken. It’s, well, meaningful. Meaningful, and so so stupidly Jeno that Renjun is kind of surprised that he’s _surprised._ Renjun should have expected this from Jeno, really.

 

“What do you mean you got permission?” Renjun pants out. It’s exactly the day before Renjun’s birthday. It’s early. Too early for Renjun to be up on a day where they’re supposed to be up by noon since the only schedule they have that day is a fansign at night. It’s early, and Renjun got woken up by Jeno to get ready and brush his teeth because they’re going to escape the dorm.

 

“I got permission,” Jeno laughs, draping his arm over Renjun’s shoulder, amused at Renjun. They’re right in front of this nice breakfast cafe near the dorms, which is probably why their manager had let Jeno go with Renjun even without his supervision. Renjun should’ve known, but he was half asleep, so of course he readily accepted anything, and ran for his life.

 

After they get served, and is assigned to a table, they order. Jeno rests his elbow on the table, and looks at Renjun sweetly. “So you’re saying that you would run away with me?”

 

Renjun lets out an incredulous laugh, playing with the salt on the table. “What kind of question is that? Are you planning to elope with me?”

 

“We could,” Jeno replies easily, and Renjun kicks Jeno’s feet under the table.

 

“You think I forgave you for lying to me?” Renjun demands. “You made me run at seven in the morning, Jeno.”

 

Jeno laughs, eyes turning crescent as he does. “Yeah. Sorry. I didn’t think that you would believe me.”

 

“Me neither,” Renjun mumbles. Their food arrives soon after. It’s Thursday, and since it’s early, there are quite a lot of customers. Renjun is glad that his decision to wear baseball cap to hide his bed hair came in handy.

 

They eat in kind of a comfortable haze. Like the time has stopped, and Renjun can truly breathe and enjoy his surroundings. The ambience kind of feels like it did the other day when he ate at that restaurant with Chenle, Jisung, and their manager. Except there’s no manager, so Renjun feels less restricted, and like he’s in an alternate universe where everything is right, and he’s not an idol.

 

“Hyung texted,” Jeno says, frowning at his phone when it buzzes, and Renjun shrugs, getting up, accepting their fate. Renjun did bring his wallet, but when Renjun tries to pay, Jeno slaps his hand away and gave the girl behind the counter his card. Renjun blinks at Jeno, surprised. “Birthday treat,” Jeno says, winking at Renjun.

 

They’re outside now. Steps light, and walking as slow as they can to their dorms, an unanimous decisions between them. “I have no idea why you’re all trying so hard at my birthday gifts.”

 

Jeno looks at Renjun, tilting his head a little in confusion. “What do you mean why? You deserve the best, after all.”  
  
Jeno says it so easily, and it makes Renjun feel flustered. It’s not always that Renjun gets complimented by the members. Maybe that’s the whole purpose of this Renjun-birthday-presents project they’re doing. To make Renjun feel loved, and even when that sounds so stupid and corny, Renjun _does_ feel a little bit more loved.

 

“Heeeey,” Renjun says awkwardly, and he punches Jeno’s shoulder a little, and Renjun hates how Jeno didn’t even stumble, not even affected, in fact.

 

“It’s true, Injun,” Jeno laughs. They’ve arrived at their apartment complex now, and they walk into the lobby. Jeno clicks on the _up_ button. “I should tell the others to compliment you more,” Jeno decides, and right at that moment, the elevator door opens, and Jeno steps in. Renjun stays rooted, confusion marred on his face. “Shyness is a good look on you.”

 

Renjun steps inside, and kicks Jeno’s feet.

 

7.

 

Renjun wakes up as eighteen feeling so mundanely seventeen.

 

Renjun stayed up for his birthday, of course, and Kun was the first to greet Renjun through text, while all the boys in the dorm poked their heads into his and Jeno’s room at exactly midnight to yell _happy birthday,_ and Donghyuck and Jaemin even bought a small cake for Renjun to blow and make wishes for. It’s nice. It’s so nice and lovely that Renjun almost cried, if not for Jisung smearing whip cream on his face.

 

Renjun exits his room groggily, while scrolling through his phone, only to find six boys already awake and waiting for him in the living room.

 

“Uh,” Renjun begins, and he goes over to the fridge, and all their eyes follow him. “Do we have a group meeting I didn’t know about?” Renjun checks their group chat to make sure, and finds out that the last text was an ignored text from Mark, so Renjun shrugs, before realising something as he walks to the living room. “Or was it sent in your not so secret group chat about me?”

 

“Shit,” Donghyuck curses, when he checks his phone to find that _yes,_ the supposed meeting was only sent to the group without Renjun. Donghyuck looks up sheepishly. “Sorry.”

 

“Anyways.” Mark begins hardly, narrowing his eyes at Donghyuck, probably because Donghyuck was the one who’s supposed to send the text. “This is a meeting about who gave the best gift.”

 

“Direct,” Jaemin comments lowly, and Jisung next to him snickers.

 

“It’s so early, though,” Renjun says, pouting a little.

 

“Mark and Hyuck has a schedule,” Chenle pipes up unnecessarily, but Renjun nods tiredly, running his hand over his face.

 

“Well?” Jeno asks now, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

 

Renjun thinks about it. In terms of price, Mark definitely won by a huge margin. Jaemin comes second, and Donghyuck third. But comparing gifts from price is a shitty thing to do, and Renjun isn’t even going to be a shitty person right as he turns eighteen. In terms of, well, thoughtfulness, everyone definitely won. Jaemin bought that because he wants a piece of him everywhere Renjun goes, Donghyuck because he notices Renjun like drawing with pencils better, Jisung because, well, Renjun was, uh, thirsty, Chenle because of a familiar taste of home, Mark because he remembers how shitty Renjun’s laptop is, and Jeno because he notices Renjun feels kind of trapped at times.

 

Each gifts sort of have its’ own special place in Renjun’s heart. Even Jisung’s stupid ass iced coffee. Renjun blinks, and they all watch. It’s almost comical. The way they’re following Renjun’s every move.

 

“I--” Renjun begins, but stops, and they all lean forward, anticipating. “I don’t think I can pick at all!” Renjun cries out. “All of your gifts are special to me in different ways!”

 

Donghyuck and Mark simultaneously stand up, and Donghyuck sighs, high fiving Jaemin. “Told you Injun’s too nice, Jaemin.”

 

“I had hopes,” Jaemin fakes sobs, and Renjun gives a look to Jaemin that Jaemin laughs at. Donghyuck and Mark say _bye_ to all of them, and wishes Renjun _happy birthday_ one last time, and Renjun didn’t even resist the kiss Donghyuck jokingly tried to to plant on Renjun’s cheek, which made Donghyuck adorably flustered, at not being rejected.

 

“That was anticlimactic,” Jisung yawns, stretching, and Renjun joins them in the couch, resting his head on Chenle’s lap, and his legs draped over Jeno, and some on Jaemin’s lap.  

 

“It’s not my fault you’re all too nice to me,” Renjun mumbles, sleep already beginning to settle in again. It’s only around late five in the morning. Renjun didn’t even know why his body clock also decided to wake up when the meeting was assigned despite the fact that he didn’t know that there was a meeting.

 

Renjun’s eyes are closing, lulled by the small chatters of conversation. The last thing Renjun hears before he passes out is _happy birthday, Renjun._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ahh that's it! 
> 
> i know jaem mentions specifically irl that it's a couple bracelet but i didn't find combo set that sells both cuffs so i just went with the one i wrote here lol. and yessss i know we still don't know what others gave him other than jaem so others are all just assumptions ok!! a lot of these are just assumptions!
> 
> and title is from birthday sex LMAO that was the only birthday song that came to my head, and i quickly checked the lyrics and picked a sentence from it to make as title 
> 
> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nctkkum) if you wanna follow me! 
> 
> and i opened up a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/adequater) if you wanna ask me questions hehe


End file.
